degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sexxiladdii
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Johnny DiMarco/@comment-Sexxiladdii-20100709220042 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 22:01, July 9, 2010 Johnny Do I think it's right? No. Is it under the law? Yes. Acording to Canadian law, Johnny is not an accessory to the murder. Under United States law, if he said that the other guy did it, it would have ended with him on probation and no jail time. Which is probably what happened to him. The law is the law. And in reality what did Johnny do? He did nothing to harm J.T. and as far as we know Johnny didn't even see the guy pull the knife. So if he didn't see that happen, he couldn't have stopped him. Jester Rick The whole thing with Rick is more complicated. I am a firm believer in not blaming other people other than the shooter in school shootings. Rick was a very unstable person as it is. But Spinner and Jay doing everything that they did, didn't help. So in that situation, it's on all of them. Spinner and Jay set Jimmy up, so that is their fault. Rick bringing the gun is on him, and actually shooting Jimmy is on him. Because he was going to shoot other people too, there is a lot that still sits on him. He did go home, get a gun, load it, then come back to school. Jester LOL I've forgiven Spinner and jay, they've always been two of my favorite characters. Have you seen Degrassi Takes Manhattan yet? I don't know where you're from. It aired in Canada last night and airs in the States monday. I'm really excited for next season. Hmmm Nope :P you'll just have to wait to see it tomorrow. Bwahahahaha. Or you can go over to one of the blog pages and read it there. JesterC88 18:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I still haven't seen it. I just know what happens. Like I know what happens to Spinner and Jane. And what happens with Spinner and Emma. Holly J. and Declan, plus the whole random Fiona kissing Declan thing. JesterC88 21:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) BAHAHA I'm from New Jersey. I'm 18, 19 in 2 months. And I'm in a band and I do lots of other fun stuff. How about you? Where are you from? Things like that. JesterC88 00:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ya Know I've actually always had a weird obsession with reading about school shootings. I do have a Degrassi name technically, that is if you rememeber Chris from way back when he was with Emma for that short time. And I am like him in the way of knowing a lot about music. What is your favorite episode of Degrassi? You seem like a really cool person. You're now my favorite person on this site. Wow... I'm kinda left speechless about that.... No No, you didn't scare me. It's just that I've never had a story like that told to me. Well First I loved Degrassi takes Manhattan. Even though I didn't like some stuff that they did in it. Like Emma and Spinner just deciding to get married. My story, well, I'm a musician. I'm in a band called Stop Motion Skyline. I can play drums bass and guitar. I really don't have that exciting of a life. JesterC88 20:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Johnny DiMarco I mean it is hard to chose between where he is or the type of law. But I was just saying that If he was under u.s ( which I THINK,JUSTY THINK HE WAS) He should go to jail. Just fo like a good month thats it.